<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend does my Makeup Challenge by CaptainAshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905755">Boyfriend does my Makeup Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAshe/pseuds/CaptainAshe'>CaptainAshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sass, Yuri is a BeauTuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAshe/pseuds/CaptainAshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri is a Beauty guru on YouTube, and he recruits the help of his new boyfriend Byleth to film a popular challenge in the beauty community online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yurileth - Relationship, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good evening everyone, my name is Yuri and I welcome you to today’s special treat…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was sat comfortably on his perfectly white sofa, with several lights facing at him. He grinned a practiced smirk right into the camera lens, and could almost see his devoted fanbase’s reactions to his every move. </p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to introduce my favourite cryptid, Byleth!”</p><p> </p><p>With a dramatic indication to his right, Byleth took his cue to enter into the frame, and take his place next to Yuri. </p><p> </p><p>“Say hello babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth looked blankly into warm lavender eyes, and instead settled for a polite nod at the camera, before looking down. Yuri laughed charmingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You will have already noticed that I am… lacking my usual war paint. I thought we would task Byleth with it in my very own Boyfriend Does My Make-up Challenge! Are you excited By?” Yuri flourished his words with elegant hand waves.</p><p> </p><p>He raised a non-drawn in eyebrow in his partner’s direction. Byleth looked up, and gave a slight shy nod once again – which was responded to with a fond smile. In front of the pair was a complicated array of bottles and products, it was enough to intimidate even the fiercest of hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whenever you’re ready, feel free to get started.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth took a while to gaze at the various bottles. He had observed his beloved do his morning routine many times now, but he didn’t usually pay close attention to the exact bottles. He was looking for something in particular… and held it up in triumph and sought approval from the man to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good! Do you know what that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Primer.” He mumbled, almost inaudibly. Yuri laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct! Soon you’ll be taking over my channel… what with your conversational skills and easy charisma.” </p><p> </p><p>Byleth took stock of the jibe, but allowed it – his silence made sure the irony of the statement would not be missed on Yuri’s audience. He squeezed some liquid out of the bottle, and rubbed it into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Steady now you aren’t applying hand cream, get it on my face!” </p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s eyes went wide at the mistake. Yuri grinned, enjoying every second of his stoic man’s suffering. Despite it all he knew he was trying his best, and for such a reserved man it was adorable to see him take this so seriously.</p><p>Ever so gently, Byleth began to rub the product onto Yuri’s skin, taking extra care not to tug or pull. Falling silent, the comfortable tension in the room began to pick up. The camera’s presence however, blocked any progression of this. </p><p>Yuri watched him intently, and he was sure the warmth he felt for him was plastered all over his face like a love-sick puppy. Finally finishing with the primer, Byleth scoured the table for his next target.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth paused, thinking his answer through carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“F…. foundation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct again.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth picked up a skin-coloured bottled, opened the lid and gave an experimental sniff of the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just… smell my foundation?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s cheeks tinged slightly, but pumped out the un-scented liquid onto the back of his hand – just as he had observed Yuri doing. He reached towards a pot of brushes and went to pick up a large fluffy one, before Yuri smacked his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that one! That one is for powder.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I wasn’t allowed your help for this.”</p><p> </p><p>An entire string of words! Byleth must be getting used to the camera, he mused to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but that brush is expensive… in fact it’s all expensive, watch out.” He coupled this with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth reached wordlessly for a different one, and made eye-contact to seek for encouragement. In response, Yuri’s eyes only thinned slightly, so he hovered over a few more until Yuri's eyebrows raised in delight. He decided to select that one.</p><p>Smoothing the flat foundation brush into the liquid, he smeared the product into unpracticed lines down his face. A pair of judging eyeballs were watching his every move with an exasperated expression – but the adjoining mouth decided not to comment. </p><p>Byleth concentrated on smoothing the product in, but seemed to be getting nowhere. No matter what he did, there were streaky unnatural lines all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on honey… having some trouble?” Yuri asked mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not… working.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri leant forward and zoomed the camera further in and allowed it to focus in-detail on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll let the audience judge your… painting ability.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am trying.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuri laughed again, Byleth noted with pleasure that he had laughed many times during the filming so far. Byleth looked up with a slight pout, his eyes begging for mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“Help...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a small squishy sponge, and handed it to the novice. Byleth’s hand jumped back in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wet!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri took a second to wiggle his eyebrows seductively at the camera, before facing Byleth again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a beauty blender babe. You have to bounce it.”</p><p> </p><p>“On your face?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri’s face scrunched up with the sarcastic comment he was about to unleash.</p><p> </p><p>“No, on my –“</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth refocused his efforts, whilst Yuri bit back the humour that was sure to get him de-monetised.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop moving.”  Byleth commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not moving!” Yuri said, moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Bounce, not drag By.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed even deeper, but managed to finally get the right amount of bounce to drag ratio. Sure enough, the foundation began to smooth out. Satisfied with his work, he leant back to admire the view.</p><p> </p><p>“See something you like handsome?” Yuri unashamedly flirting.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>His abruptness gave Yuri yet another chuckle, and even Byleth let out a little smile in response. It lit up his features and his eyes, usually so intense shone out gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Now for… eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your call.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth began to get into his stride, emboldened by his successful foundation application. Although unbeknownst to him, this was where he would make his fatal mistake. Selecting a colourful palette, he noticed that a bright pink and deeper purple were highly used. He notified Yuri of his superior detective skills by pointing towards the pans with a confident glance. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you have at least one brain cell working behind the wheel.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning now, dissatisfied that his observation was not rewarded, he pretended to close the palette with a dejected sigh. Immediately Yuri placed his hand on Byleth’s sleeve and coaxed him towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, it was good, you’re doing great.” Yuri placed a tender kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces now close together, Byleth glanced into the entertainer’s eyes, and all was forgiven. </p><p>Yuri took the time to talk for a while into the camera, explaining how Byleth had become more open since they had begun dating just a few months ago. There had been rumours flouting around about the pair when his eagle-eyed fans had noticed shared interactions over Twitter, and some suspiciously similar photos of places they had potentially attended at the same time.</p><p>Today was the day that they would finally confirm their relationship to the masses with a cute couple’s video.</p><p>Whilst Yuri was distracted, Byleth reset his place on the sofa, dipped a small fluffy brush into the pink pan and swirled vigorously, pressing firmly into the powder.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri obeyed, allowing his sentence to end naturally. Byleth swiped the brush along his lid, and watched in horror as a cloud of pink powder flew all around the right side of Yuri’s face. </p><p>Panic began to set in, which was clear by the pause and facial expression that now stained his face. A thought in the back of his mind was sure that this moment would provide Yuri’s viewers a wonderful laugh at his expense. </p><p>For now, the usually perfect man lay blissfully unaware of the travesty forming on his face, as he was calmly enjoying the personal attention. Not wanting to alert him to the danger, Byleth casually picked up the (no doubt over-priced) ball of foam and began bouncing in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>“More bouncing?” Yuri asked curiously, his tone full of affection.</p><p> </p><p>This would surely be a new insight for his audience. Yuri was known as the charming, and occasional savage beauty guru. His quick wit and dazzling charm did not often give room for softness, as he was now laying bare for all to see. He wondered whether he should reign in this softer side of his, usually reserved only for private moments with Byleth. This concern was forgotten as soon as he was brought back to the present by hearing him speak once more.</p><p> </p><p>“More bouncing. Keep your eyes closed please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p> </p><p>The pink was now slightly subdued, but it was now fusing with the foundation creating a new non-human shade. Byleth quietly admitted defeat, and decided to notify the owner of the pink mess. </p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri immediately sensed the change in Byleth’s tone, and opened his eyes suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done.”</p><p> </p><p> Grabbing the handheld mirror, he took stock of the damage. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear!” He managed to get out in between his chuckles. “How much eyeshadow did you put on the brush?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth held up the eyeshadow brush guiltily. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I could do a thousand people’s make up with what’s left on here.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought up the brush to the camera, and placed his hand behind it to allow the focus to capture the bristles. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up now friend, perhaps we can fix it at the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, friend. You are my boy-friend, not my boyfriend. This is the boy-friend challenge not the boyfriend challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this your way of asking me out on a date Byleth? I’m flattered but you’ll have to get in line…” </p><p> </p><p>Decidedly ignoring the banter, Byleth set about applying the second layer of the traditional Yuri colour-scheme – the purple.</p><p> </p><p>“This goes in the crease.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another correct statement my dear! Let’s try not to powder up my entire face this time. Look, do it like this-“</p><p> </p><p>Yuri held Byleth’s hand and tapped the brush lightly on the edge of the palette. Excess purple shadow was dispelled from the brush. Byleth gave an affirmative “Hm”, and hovered the brush over the eye. Instinctively Yuri closed his eyes, and let Byleth sabotage his good looks once again.  He felt the tickle of the brush going back and forward in the correct motion, but the brush was pressed far too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Light strokes Byleth!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The movement was adjusted to be just right, and Yuri was surprised to discover the damage was not so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good! However, we’re missing the corner, can you see it’s only in my crease? It should extend a little further to deepen the outer corner of my eye also.” </p><p> </p><p>Byleth managed to complete the eyeshadow on both eyes without incident, with a poorly blended, but entirely passable result (except for the pink spill that would have to be fixed later).<br/>
The blush, contour, bronzer and even eyebrows had passed without incident, with Yuri filing in the silence with some more information about his new boyfriend, who would nod and smile where his input was needed. It was what some would call a strange dynamic, but Yuri was so deeply smitten he couldn’t care less what others would think of his love.</p><p>However, currently Yuri could see a sheen of sweat forming on Byleth’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to hurt me.” He reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth looked like he doubted that, and pulled the torture device away from his eyes once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that look, It’s just an eyelash curler! Look, I’ll show you how to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Expertly, Yuri quickly demonstrated, giving his eyelashes gentle squeezes up to the tips. </p><p> </p><p>“See?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it won’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>There was so much concern and care in his quiet voice that Yuri could have cried in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sure, I’ll let you know if it hurts okay? Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath to steady his hands, Byleth brought the clamp closer towards Yuri’s eyes. He closed the device, but not close enough to grab any eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Get closer in By.” Yuri’s voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to do anything to unnerve Byleth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying.” </p><p> </p><p>He gently, ever so slowly went even closer and managed to grip most of his eyelashes. His hands were completely frozen, unwilling to move even a millimetre in case it would tug. He began to apply gentle pressure, and clamped shut the curler.</p><p> </p><p>“Go harder.”</p><p> </p><p>He let the innuendo drop, as he was unwilling to disturb the progress Byleth had attained. The curlers clamped shut a little tighter and Yuri could feel the correct pressure had been applied.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now do a few little squeezes.”</p><p> </p><p>His orders were obeyed perfectly. Finally, his released eyelashes were noticeably longer than before, and Byleth let out the breath he had been holding.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it! One down, one to go.”</p><p> </p><p>The painstaking process was repeated, and Yuri found himself with a newfound respect for his boyfriend. To his credit, he had jumped out of his comfort-zone to indulgence in Yuri’s passion – on camera -, a passion for make-up which he knew that his boyfriend had no interest, and no experience in. And yet here he was, taking it seriously and even producing a decent result so far. It made his heart sing and his soul melt just a little more than it already had. </p><p>The penultimate step stood before them; a mountain still left to climb – mascara. </p><p>Byleth fingered through some of the remaining tubes, at last selecting a little clear tube. Yuri allowed him to realise his misidentified object on his own volition. He watched as he opened the tube to reveal a pink doe-shaped applicator – with some form of sticky liquid on it. It smelled of strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know, you’ve only worn it second-hand yourself a thousand times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Worn it… myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my lip-gloss.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth put two and two together, and blushed a little – letting a small smile colour his features once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” </p><p> </p><p>The sight was almost too much, and Yuri wanted nothing more than to smother him with kisses right this instant. But there was still a video to finish, and they were so very close to the end. He had already shown a monstrous amount of patience with the man during their courting, he could afford to show a little now, now that he well and truly secured their mutual affections. </p><p>Byleth put down the lip gloss – no doubt to be the final step, and picked up the only other possible candidate. Opening the lid this time he found a small black wand with little spikes all over it. </p><p>He shifted in closer, and let his face get in very close.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>He murmured, a little breathless. This sent a shudder of anticipation down coiling into Yuri’s core but he showed no outward sign, simply closing his eyes once again. To his shock, he felt a gentle pressure against his lips as Byleth placed a tender and short kiss to them. He slowly opened his eyes, and the look the two shared spawned thousands of ‘time-stamp’ comments freaking out at the tender moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, you had something on your face.” Byleth smirked almost imperceptibly. He could be incredibly sultry when he wanted to be, and the coiling pressure in Yuri’s abdomen was beginning to flourish into fully fledged arousal. He kept the tone light as he responded;</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for getting it friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth maintained his close position, and began applying the mascara. He dragged the comb slowly, making sure to cover the lashes from root to tip. He was close enough that Yuri could feel his breaths in, and out. Steady, and balancing. It sent tingles all along his scalp and down his back, and he willed himself not to physically shudder from the sensation. </p><p>Pulling back finally, Byleth grabbed the lip-gloss. He unscrewed the cap, but hesitated for a moment. Yuri was about to comment, when suddenly – he began applying it to his own lips. Yuri simply watched agasp. </p><p>Once he was finished, he made a slow beckoning gesture to Yuri, who followed the gesture forward. Byleth’s extended hand changed to cup Yuri’s cheek, pulling him in to another kiss to share the lip-gloss. </p><p>                                                                                        ------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The video was edited at this point to include a transition effect to Yuri’s usual final slide – showing off the final look with close-up shots with the camera, and an accompanying voice-over encouraging viewers to like, comment and subscribe if they had enjoyed the video. Upon reviewing the footage, Yuri realised that they never did fix the spilled pink eye-shadow, although he giggled upon thinking back to how they had ended the filming of this particular video. </p><p>Amongst the many thousands of positive comments, many were also urging him to apply his usual make-up on Byleth next time. The thought of studying his face, enhancing his already stunning face made him excited beyond belief. He considered it for a moment, already forming the words of how to convince his reserved beau to join him for another video…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You already know what chapter 2 is going to be... </p><p>This was written in about 30 minutes, so sorry if it seems a little sloppy and rushed. I still had a lot of fun writing it! I've only just gotten the dlc and I'm in love with Yuri already - I selected male Byleth this time so it just so happens that this is the pairing I've chosen to write about. I actually haven't finished the main story yet (I am holding out looking at the S support, I want to see it in the game!) so this was written with my knowledge of Yuri being based only on the first few chapters + the side story.</p><p>Let me know what you think! I love reading comments, and I'm always keen to read any comments to help me improve. I have a larger fic planned with Yurileth, but I'd like to actually finish the game story with him first... haha. It'll be a collection of one-shots, but I won't ruin the surprise of the content yet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready love?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was leaning over the kitchen counter, idly stirring his morning coffee. He handed a freshly prepared cup to Byleth, who had just entered the room. He let out a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I will ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri chuckled lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you are adequately repaid.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Byleth looked up from his mug and met very lidded eyes. Yuri was looking at him as a predator hunting its prey.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to… attend to your mood before we start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you propositioning me Mr. Eisner?”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth took a slow and deliberate sip from his coffee, and added with a slight eyebrow raise;</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri let out a dramatic sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m withholding for a reason, the onscreen chemistry will pull in much higher views if we film… before.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth looked slightly uncomfortable at this. Yuri read his mind before he could overthink, and expanded further on his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not using you for views my love. Okay I admit perhaps I am a little bit, but mostly I am personally going to enjoy the experience – why not also make a good video out of it? The way I see it, it’s two birds and one stone.”</p><p> </p><p>He had placed his mug down and rested his hands on Byleth’s chest as he spoke – gazing intently into his eyes. He reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his lover’s eyes, and smoothed his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth reached down and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of the already glossy mouth. He pressed their foreheads together for a moment, before reaching back for his coffee once more. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s settled then. Make sure you’ve washed your face beforehand and come sit down on the sofa when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri left to begin setting up the camera. Byleth downed the last of his coffee and stared mournfully at the empty coffee grinds that remained. He began to look for little patterns in it, stalling the inevitable. Although eager to please his beloved, he had always had a distinct dislike of applying products to his face – it had practically bubbled into an argument even convincing him to use moisturiser (and even then, it was applied exceedingly sparingly under the watchful eye of Yuri). </p><p>Byleth was sure he would hate the sensation, but very secretly he was looking forward to the personal attention. He never tired from receiving affection from Yuri. He was such a mysterious and beautiful thing when they had… courted. Everyone seemed to want him, and despite it all it had been *him* he wanted. He kept to himself that he did not feel that he deserved him, but was determined every day to at least try to.</p><p>Stealing himself with that thought in mind, he placed a strong mint in his mouth and advanced towards the dreaded sofa.</p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>“Hi everyone! Welcome back to probably the most requested video I have ever had… he is terribly excited to be back for round two as you can tell –“</p><p> </p><p>He indicates to Byleth, who keeps his face neutral in his displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“- it’s time for me to do Byleth’s make-up! So, tell me my love, do you want the Yuri glam or something a bit different?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just can’t get enough of me, yeah? How about we do the Yuri glam but with a bit of a Byleth twist on it? I’ll even let you pick the eyeshadow shade…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri leant in to entice him to the offer. Byleth could smell his freshly applied perfume, it smelt sweet like berries. Knowing he couldn’t even pretend to refuse any of his desires, he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well first of all let’s start by…”</p><p> </p><p>He leant offscreen to grab something unseen. Byleth reacted to the item before it was presented to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri burst out into delightful giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuri, YES!” </p><p> </p><p>He finally raised his hands to show a soft white fabric headband, with matching bunny ears.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just to get your hair out of your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s wide eyes told of the suffering in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on my love, do it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri cooed, stroking Byleth’s chin, melting his already non-existent resolve. His resulting exhale of air signaled his success. He gently pushed back his long soft hair out of his eyes and secured the headband in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, forehead reveal! Honestly, I’m a bit jealous, look at your perfect skin…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri looked into the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, he basically washes his face with shampoo too…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve stopped doing that.” </p><p>“Wait… no you didn’t do that actually did you?” Yuri's face contorted in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been in one YouTube video and suddenly you’re a comedian now? Anyway, Let’s finally get started with some primer.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri squeezed out a tiny bit of product in his hands, and placed little dots evenly all over Byleth’s face. He began massaging it in with small circles, slowly getting a smooth canvas to work with. Byleth’s face scrunched up in visible disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Ergh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop complaining, this primer cost more than this sofa.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flew open.</p><p> </p><p>“Kidding! But I’m just saying, you should be thanking me for this treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Expensive slime.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri laughed, and continued to smooth in the offending item. </p><p> </p><p>“Now for foundation, I’ve already determined that we are close enough to the same shade to use mine.”</p><p> </p><p>He held a small palette and squirted a few pumps onto the surface. Then taking a foundation brush, he coated it, and applied in quick small strokes. He was careful to be very gentle. </p><p>He noticed that Byleth’s eyes had shut naturally as opposed to being pinched together, and he smiled to himself. Something he had delighted in learning about Byleth was that he loved the sensation of having his hair stroked, or tracing little patterns and drawings on his back. Under the cover of his duvet, he had taken to tracing out little designs with his fingers, and watch as he would shiver in pleasure in response. </p><p>He had suspected that gentle brushstrokes his make-up tools might also provoke this response in him, and it seemed he was correct. He watched as he traced a long line of foundation from his forehead down to his chin as he shuddered a fraction, and the corners of his mouth twinged in hidden delight. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying this aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He murmured softly. Byleth did not respond, but opened his surprisingly heavy eyes to give him an intensely comfortable look, before giving in to the weight of his eyes and closing them once again.</p><p> </p><p>“So soon, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>He carried on with the foundation application, blending in the lines and removing the excess with an already dampened sponge. The sponge seemingly broke the spell, as Byleth pulled away swiftly upon contact, looking outrageously offended. Paired with the fluffy bunny ears, it was quite the adorable spectacle.</p><p> </p><p>“What *is* that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just blending your beautifully applied foundation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very! Now stop moving your lips I need to do around your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t get it in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help the inevitable if you don’t stop yammering on.” </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>With his foundation applied, Yuri hunted through his supplies before settling on a small contour palette. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s enhance your cheekbones now, honestly I’m not sure what God or Goddess you are favoured by, but I want what you’re having with that bone structure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your cheekbones are nice too.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Yuri addressed the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Notice he says ‘too’ ladies and gentleman, secretly he is aware of how devilishly handsome he is…”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth’s cheeks darkened slightly, and he pursed his mouth into a reluctant line. </p><p> </p><p>“No shame in that my dear, I love the confidence!” </p><p> </p><p>He swirled his brush lightly into the darker shade, and tapped off the excess. He gestured dramatically, making a mental note to edit in a flashback to Byleth’s mistake in his previous video to play here. </p><p>Ever so gently, he began tracing light swishes to carve out the shadows underneath his cheeks. He took his time, applying ever so lightly and building up the coverage slowly so he could permit Byleth to savour the experience for longer without ending up with dark lines across his cheeks. </p><p>Seductively, Yuri started another line ever so tendering from the corner of his face, and ended the stroke right at the apples of his cheeks. There was no product left on the brush now, and so he took his time with the feather light touch. He was rewarded with a hum of satisfaction from his beloved and a more pronounced shiver. </p><p> </p><p>“All done, you’re looking striking already.”</p><p> </p><p>And he was. The added balance to his facial tones that came from the light coverage from foundation paired with the added shadows to his features; his cheekbones, forehead and underneath his brow bone was allowing his attractive features to shine. Yuri was excited at the prospect of going even further than what could currently be called ‘enhanced natural’.</p><p>He quickly finished up the rest of his complexion, a slight flush of natural peach to his cheeks and the faintest whisper of highlighter really began to ignite the look into a more exaggerated and glamourous look. It was still subtle, and definitely only just above passable as natural.</p><p> </p><p>“Now it’s time to ramp things up a bit with your eyes. What colour would you like, handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>He flourished his words by placing an air kiss just off the surface of the newly painted cheeked. Opening his large eyeshadow palette with a rainbow of colours, Yuri’s lavender eyes were trained on Byleth’s as he scanned the variety in front of him.</p><p>He eventually settled on a colour, and shyly pointed to Yuri’s favourite well-used pink shade. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh By you just can’t get enough of me, you want to match?”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth nodded and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? This is your chance to pick.” </p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” He replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>It was such an unexpectedly sweet statement that Yuri couldn’t help the smile he felt infect his facial features. He pressed a soft kiss to Byleth’s shy lips, trying to convey all that he couldn’t say. He allowed his manner to shift back to its usual charmingly dismissive self.</p><p> </p><p>“Why of course you can’t help yourself, you’re only a mortal after all. Alright then my friend, as you like me so much, I’ll do my eyes on you.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, before continuing on – eager to dispel the soft atmosphere, suddenly hyper-aware of the camera facing them.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise you’ll look as good as me with it on though.” He lied.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth chuckled lowly. Yuri did a double take, and tried to concentrate on the task at hand rather than spending even longer swooning over his boyfriend. Setting his mind to it, he tapped his brush slightly into the eyeshadow, and began swirling softly on already closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It tickles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it my love? I’ll be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was swooning a little bit, despite his efforts to prevent another overly sappy video. He quickly finished both eyes, having settled for a slightly muted version of his own eyeshadow, sticking within the crease and on the main lid rather than going for a bolder look. He mused that this approach matched the man well. Soft and muted, but wonderful and devastatingly beautiful with seemingly no effort at all. </p><p>Perhaps that’s what Yuri loved so much about him. Yuri himself was a storm, an expressive art piece and a mysterious puzzle. Complicated and unashamed to be himself in all ways he wanted. Byleth was balance, peace and calm. Never treading too heavily, always supporting and guiding. Despite this he wasn't someone in the background, he was magnetic, and he never left a scar where he went. </p><p>Byleth opened his eyes and met his partners. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, By wait right there. I’m going to add a bit of darker shadow as some liner, then you’ll be perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes obediently once again, and Yuri began in earnest this time. Adding a slight corner to the eyes with a darker shadow will bring out his eyes in what is sure to be a distinctive and alluring look.</p><p>Byleth opened his eyes once more, and Yuri nodded to himself, trying once more to hold back the swoon in his body that was threatening to overcome him once more. He automatically began to remove Byleth's cute bunny headband, and tousled his hair back to it's normal shape.</p><p>Byleth normally preferred to style himself on the more masculine side, as opposed to Yuri who enjoyed embracing both a feminine, and masculine charm to his looks. Seeing this fresh style sent blood rushing in all the wrong direction for pleasant company.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my look at you.” Was all Yuri could manage.</p><p> </p><p>He fumbled with the camera to zoom into his masterpiece. Byleth naturally moved his face at all angles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the luckiest guy in the world you know.” Yuri’s smile coloured his tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth smiled brightly, letting his teeth show in a transforming grin. His eyes sparkled anew with the added contrast of the subtle pink and darker shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and stole a kiss, placing his palms either side of the make-up artist’s face to pull him in closer. Yuri leaned into close to whisper just for him directly into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth turned to the camera, addressing it directly for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for watching. We have to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuri did not withhold the loud laughter that came out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone’s eager to get my art off his face immediately! Alright I’ll oblige him. Remember to like, comment and subscribe if you enjoyed today’s video. Anything else you want to add Byleth?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And.... that's a wrap! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I said it would, I ended up overthinking it and tried to plan and make it perfect and I wrote and re-wrote it. Then I decided that the first one was written so quickly and everyone still seemed to like it! So here is another, sloppy chapter that I'm sure is full of mistakes. I absolutely love the idea of Yuri showering Byleth in compliments and affection, for some reason I still see it as being in character for him. I am almost about to finish my run of the game so I can finally see their S support together (I've been avoiding spoilers successfully so far, but it's taken an unbelievable amount of self control). I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed reading!! : ^ )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>